Sometimes we needed someboby
by Litha-chan
Summary: [Yoai,Angst,Drama,Lemon,Romance,Milo e Kamus?]Nem sempre 1 sorriso expressa o q realmente sentimos.Às vezes precisamos de 1 colo,de um carinho.Nem sempre a beleza nos dá o q mais desejamos.Às vezes precisamos de alguém...apenas ao nosso lado.


**Sometimes... we needed someboby...**

**Personagens**: Milo, Mu, Shaka, Shura, Aldebaran, Kamus e outros no decorrer.

**Classificação**: de T a M, ou seja, pode conter cenas e linguajar para maiores.

**Gênero**: Angst, Drama, Oscilação de humor, Lemon, Romance, Situações pseudo-engraçadas, e situações... err... leiam.

**Iniciada**: Entre final de Julho/Agosto (não lembro bem)

**Status**: Em andamento com pretensão de demora na postagem...

**Sumário**: _Nem sempre um sorriso expressa o que realmente sentimos. Às vezes precisamos de um colo, de um carinho. Nem sempre a beleza nos dá o que mais desejamos. Às vezes precisamos de alguém... apenas ao nosso lado._

-

* * *

**Sometimes... we needed someboby...**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

-

Sentia-se tão cansado, o dia havia sido exaustivo na loja. Pedidos e mais pedidos, o movimento intenso de clientes - algumas vezes roupas tinham que ser retiradas no estoque, desdobra e dobras... Dobra e desdobra...

A melhor expressão para seu atual estado, largado sobre o sofá de seu apartamento, era o simples e básico "acabado". Sexta-feira era sempre o pior dia - o chamado inferno na terra -, mas raramente perdia para sábado. Trabalhar em uma das melhores e mais bem conceituada boutique tinham seus prós e seus contras. Os prós: O dinheiro maravilhoso, determinados clientes que eram uns amores, a equipe com quem trabalhava, sua gerente... Os contras: Os seis dias cansativos de trabalho andando de um lado ao outro da loja, a garganta dolorida ao final de cada dia, a coluna a beira de uma crise, os raros – mas existentes – clientes azedos, frios, esnobes e afins.

Largado no sofá, seus olhos de um intenso azul fitavam o teto bem trabalhado, rebaixado, do apartamento como se esse pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta. Resposta para o vazio que começara a crescer e lhe tomar conta. O cansaço inicial há muito tinha sido esquecido e o vazio dava lugar ao sentimento de angústia.

Com a vista desfocada como se perdesse observando um ponto em meio ao nada, um longo e melancólico suspiro consegue escapar-lhe dos lábios.

Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia passado nessa inércia, apenas voltou a si notando os olhos marejados ao escutar o toque insistente da campainha. Seus olhos correram em direção ao relógio sobre a estante vendo o horário. Sabia muito bem quem poderia ser. Enquanto levantava-se e se direcionava preguiçosamente até a porta, uma de suas mãos limpava os vestígios em seu rosto das lágrimas ali retidas. Ao abrir a porta, um dos seus melhores sorrisos mascarados já encobria o vislumbre de tristeza de minutos atrás.

"Pontual como sempre... Anda, entre logo antes que eu feche na sua cara".

"Mesmo que você não pedisse _gentilmente_, eu iria entrar mesmo. E você não teria essa coragem". Sorriu para o amigo ao entrar.

"Hunf... abusado demais pro meu gosto". Falou ao fechar a porta atrás de si, a esta altura arrependido de não ter mesmo fechado a porta na cara do infeliz. Adoraria tirar o sorrisinho cretino daqueles lábios.

"Eu posso". Sentou confortável no sofá, deixando sobre a mesa de centro a pasta que carregava junto.

"Essas suas visitas podem dar o que falar com os novos moradores e o novo responsável pelo prédio". Largou-se pesadamente na outra ponta do sofá, colocando os pés para cima para massageá-los.

"Até parece... Vizinhos são fofoqueiros por natureza". Correu os olhos verdes pela sala e acabou por dar de ombros antes de falar: "Se era para dar história, isso teria que ter acontecido a uns, quê?, oito anos? Eu nem me importo com esse bando de desocupados". Havia retirado os sapatos também e adotado a mesma postura do amigo.

"Nem eu me importo, e você sabe disso. Agora, claro que me importaria se após a sua saída aparecesse alguém na minha porta com uma faca ou uma pistola querendo arrancar o que tenho de mais precioso. Bem... isso... tenho varias coisas preciosas...". Comentou displicente enquanto enumerava mentalmente as suas 'preciosidades'.

O loiro, que adorava usar cabelos exóticos, ergueu uma de suas finas sobrancelhas e não se agüentou. Teve que mais uma vez soltar uma das suas...

"Que seria... o chocolate do dia?". A feição era tão inocente...

"Engraçadinho". Uma pequena almofada voou em direção ao 'piadista'. "Amo chocolate, mas não é com ele que me divirto". Riu um pouco, mas em seguida o sorriso desapareceu de seus lábios.

A pequena mudança pôde ser notada, afinal, eram praticamente oito anos que se conheciam, e isso incluía todas as mudanças; desde o sorriso falso até mesmo o mínimo sinal de desespero. Mesmo sabendo disso, a abordagem direta ainda não deveria ser feita.

"E ai, vamos sair essa noite? Sair com os rapazes?".

"Acho que desta vez vou passar, o trabalho foi demais e...". A fala foi interrompida por um tom de voz que em nada lembrava o brincalhão de segundos atrás.

"O que está acontecendo, Milo?". O olhar sério, o tom de voz e até mesmo a postura não mais relaxada, indicava que não teria como evitar, mas não custaria tentar adiar, certo?!

"Nada, nada mesmo, Mu. Eu só estou cansado, muito turista para aten...". Novamente interrompido, e desta vez não de maneira gentil.

"Inferno, Milo! Olha... eu te conheço há muito tempo e sei que um dia cansativo naquela bendita loja não te tira o ânimo por quase um mês... Nas outras vezes eu não comentei nada. Chamava você para sair e em troca levava uma desculpa esfarrapada. Mas Milo... esse é o quarto final de semana que você se recusa a sair conosco, seus amigos! O que é, hein?! Algum problema comigo? Com Shaka? Com um dos rapazes?". Sentia-se frustrado, descarregara quase tudo, mas queria escutar o amigo.

Milo não tinha coragem de encarar Mu. Se fizesse sabia que poderia soltar as malditas lágrimas que sempre teimavam em embaçar seus olhos, e, com o rosto virado e a voz baixa, se pôs a falar.

"Desculpa Mu... Não... Não é isso que você está pensando. Eu... eu não tenho nenhum problema contra nenhum de vocês, acredite. Eu... eu só não me sinto mais à vontade". Os olhos azuis fitavam o tapete creme evitando o rosto do amigo.

"Como assim não se sente à vontade? Milo... o que ta acontecendo, cara? Fala comigo, por favor, vai...". Mu preocupado deixou a voz sair calma, diferente da explosão anterior.

"Ah amigo... é difícil explicar, falar, expor isso... Eu... eu to apenas cansado, Mu! Cansado da vida que levo, do vazio que me encontro, cansado...". Havia se levantado e andava de um lado ao outro falando e gesticulando nervosamente.

"Nada é difícil de se explicar para quem está disposto a escutar. Milo... eu quero saber! Você é meu amigo, como se fossemos irmãos e quero fazer algo para ajudar".

"Humm... eu poderia ficar aqui horas e horas falando sobre a mesma coisa, várias vezes, de formas diferentes. Eu seria repetitivo em busca de uma resposta ou solução e você se cansaria de me escutar. Você quer saber o que anda realmente acontecendo comigo? Pois eu também gostaria de saber, porque antes eu não tinha problemas, eu me virava sozinho, não ligava para porcaria de sentimento nenhum e agora... Agora eu me sinto vazio, Mu... Vazio!".

Os olhos azuis finalmente se viraram e encontraram os verdes preocupados.

"Você se sente vazio e não quer estar com seus amigos?". Tentava em meios as palavras buscar alguma ligação ou indício do que Milo estava passando.

Riu. Um riso triste que foi acompanhado por uma das lágrimas que segurava com afinco.

"Eu me sinto vazio porque não **_sou_** como vocês, porque não **_estou_** como vocês, Mu...". Viu os olhos lhe encararem sem entender e logo completou: "Acompanhado".

Mesmo recebendo aquela resposta o semblante ainda se encontrava fechado. Acompanhado? Um estalo lhe veio à mente e respondeu rapidamente o óbvio.

"Mas você sempre está acompanhado, Milo! Sempre que você sai conosco encontra alguém e...". Dessa vez quem teve a fala interrompida fora Mu.

"Acompanhado por alguém que seria apenas o parceiro daquela noite. Uma noite. Uma única, prazerosa, e maldita noite!".

Lentamente o quebra cabeça se foi montando e antes mesmo eu pudesse abrir a boca, Milo continuara a falar. Desta vez com um tom que era mesclado de sentimentos. Angústia, raiva, desespero...

"Você não entende, eu não quero mais uma simples noite de foda, o que quero é ter o prazer de acordar ao lado de alguém, de poder voltar para casa depois de um dia agitado de trabalho e ter com quem compartilhar... Posso até parecer invejoso Mu, mas eu gostaria de ter o que você tem com o Shaka. É tão difícil entender que eu também quero escutar de alguém importante para mim aquelas três malditas palavras? Eu não sou só carne e osso, Mu... Eu também tenho sentimentos e um coração gritando por estar me sentindo sozinho...".

Mu encarou o amigo que agora já se encontrava sentado no sofá com os ombros curvados e uma feição desolada. Poucas lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo belo rosto

"E o que você pretende fazer, Milo? Não é fácil encontrar a pessoa certa, os relacionamentos de hoje são tão superficiais...". Aproximou-se um pouco.

"Não sei amigo... não sei, mas não vou desistir de encontrar essa pessoa especial, não mesmo... eu preciso... eu...". Milo se viu abraçado pelo amigo e sem conseguir se segurar, deixou que parte da angústia que lhe corroia o peito durante todo esse tempo saísse, sendo levada pelas lágrimas.

O tempo pareceu não contar. Apenas estavam ali, Milo sendo abraçado recebendo carinho em seus cabelos enquanto se acalmava e Mu apenas o consolando. Eram raros os momentos que a máscara que Milo sempre erguia para parecer forte, despencava. Durante todos esses anos, Mu podia contar nos dedos das mãos quando vira seu amigo tão para baixo.

Quando o ariano notou já haviam se passado cerca de meia hora naquele silêncio e conforto. E vendo que o amigo não mais soluçava, ainda tentou fazê-lo sair um pouco.

"Hey Milo... vamos sair um pouco para andar? Caminhar um pouco, comer algo na rua, hein... Que tal?". Comentou enquanto seus dedos brincavam com um dos cachos loiros.

"Você não vai mesmo me deixar em casa quieto no meu canto, não é mesmo Mu?!". Era uma pergunta que já sabia a resposta.

"Nem se eu fosse louco, meu amigo! Olha, sei que me ver com Shaka pode incomodar você pela situação, mas cara, somos seus amigos e queremos o seu bem...".

Milo suspirou e se afastou um pouco de Mu, fitando o amigo com seus olhos ainda vermelhos e levemente inchados.

"Ahh Mu... não vamos mais tocar nesse assunto do incômodo, por favor, certo?! Olha... Ok, vamos sair sim. Eu tô com fome mesmo e sendo apenas para caminhar e comer em algum lugar calmo não seria má idéia, não é mesmo?". Sorriu passando a mão no rosto limpando os resquícios de lágrimas.

"Certo... Vou ligar para o Shaka e pedir para que ele nos encontre, mas... Onde?". Levantou-se indo em direção ao telefone. O cérebro pensava os possíveis locais.

"Fala para ele nos encontrar na Place de la Concorde, em frente à fonte, que de lá vamos andar e procurar algo para comer. Estou morto de fome!". Levantou-se. "Vou tomar um banho rápido para que possamos sair". Caminhou indo a direção ao corredor, entrando em seguida no banheiro.

Mu enquanto esperava a ligação ser atendida, olhava preocupado na direção que o amigo desaparecera. Milo não estava nada bem, e a mudança repentina de humor, era com certeza uma forma de se esconder. Nem sempre os sorrisos, ou as piadas dele, eram verdadeiros. Buscava fazer os outros sorrirem para esconder a sua tristeza.

Logo, depois de alguns toques, conseguiu ser atendido.

"Milo?".

"Não, amor...".

"Oi anjo, e então quando que vocês chegam? Está tudo bem?". Apesar da pergunta feita, a maneira baixa que Mu falara lhe deixou preocupado.

"Não muito bem, Sya... Milo está depressivo". Suspirou ao dizer essas palavras e uma de suas mãos remexia na franja em um pequeno tique nervoso.

"Depressivo? Mas porque, amor? Ele comentou algo, qual motivo? Ele está aí do seu lado?". Varias perguntas vinham na mente do loiro.

"Ele está no banho agora. Olha, te explicar agora fica difícil, amor. Estou ligando porque consegui pelo menos convencê-lo a sair conosco, mas ele não quer ir dançar, quer caminhar e sentar em algum local calmo para comer".

"Por mim está ótimo. Uma sexta-feira sem aquele barulho todo..." Comentou andando de um lado ao outro na sala. "E onde nós nos encontraríamos?".

"No Place de la Concorde daqui à uma hora em frente à fonte, fica bom para você amor?".

"Fica sim... o Shura e o Aldebaran estão aqui, iam conosco para boate, mas vou ver se aceitam nos acompanhar".

"Está bem, veja com eles se querem abdicar da noitada para ficar com os amigos". Comentou pensando se tanto Shura quanto Aldebaran iriam mesmo querer sair com os três para um lugar calmo em plena noite de sexta. "Quando Milo terminar de se aprontar vamos direto para lá".

"Eu convenço esses dois, pode deixar". Sorriu maldoso na direção dos amigos que lhe olhavam de forma intrigada.

"Ok amor. Te vejo lá. Te amo". Desligou o aparelho e voltando os olhos na direção do banheiro suspirou pesadamente ao pensar. '_Ele deve estar chorando debaixo do chuveiro'_.

-

'_Pára de chorar seu burro... Parece até mulher seu imbecil...'_. Pensava se recriminando e se xingando mentalmente enquanto, embaixo da ducha quente, as lágrimas caiam.

Sim, correra logo para o banheiro para se refugiar, para ter um segundo de paz, sozinho e com sua dor.

'_Droga... eu... eu não consigo parar... Eu... Porra, porque eu não consigo nada do que eu desejo? Porque? Eu só queria...'_. Novamente se via chorando com mais intensidade. Soluços eram presos para evitar barulho e desconfiança do amigo que esperava na sala.

Sentia-se estúpido por estar chorando, estúpido por precisar de algo que nunca lhe fizera falta na vida. Vinte e oito anos sem nenhum compromisso, só com estudos, cursos, trabalhos, pequenos casos, amantes a cada noite, baladas... E agora... Agora sentia falta de algo fixo. Seria uma situação hilária se não fosse com ele.

'_Queria ter alguém com quem pudesse viajar, ir para o interior do país, voltar à Grécia e mostrar onde nasci... Acordar e ficar abraçado...'_. Um soluço lhe escapa. '_É Milo... Querer e ter são coisas distintas. É fácil encontrar alguém, mas... será que é fácil essa pessoa gostar de você?'_. Comentou pra si mesmo com a voz chorosa.

Irritando-se com a situação estúpida que se encontrava, tratou de logo fechar a ducha e buscou se enxugar com uma das toalhas que colocara de manhã no banheiro e a outra enrolar nos cabelos úmidos. Nem precisava se olhar no espelho. Sabia muito bem que seus olhos deveriam estar vermelhos pelo choro ridículo. Rapidamente saiu do banheiro notando Mu sentado no sofá da sala com um ar pensativo.

Poucos minutos após sumir em seu quarto, o grego já se mostrava arrumado em frente ao amigo na sala.

"Ok, ariano... estou prontinho, podemos ir?". Sorriu ao amigo como se nada tivesse acontecido anteriormente.

"Estamos bem?". Perguntou desconfiado, pois era óbvio os olhos avermelhados de Milo.

"Oh sim... estamos perfeitos! E claro... com fome". Mentiu. Não pela fome, mas pelo seu estado. Não queria deixar transparecer mais do que já havia feito.

"Ok, então vamos lá". Levantou-se e ia pegando a pasta, mas preferiu deixá-la ali. Depois poderia usar como pretexto para voltar ao apartamento de Milo. "Vamos andando que dá tempo e é relativamente perto". O ariano comentou calçando os sapatos.

-

A caminhada até a Place de la Concorde fora tranqüila. Milo sempre buscava soltar uma de suas costumeiras piadinhas, seja sobre o amigo, que olhava a rua reclamando a pouca sujeira que a calçada possuía, ou sobre os casais que encontravam ao longo do caminho.

Tudo para que pudesse escapar de olhares inquisidores de Mu. Não queria preocupar o amigo com seu estado, então, o melhor a se fazer era manter a _máscara de eterno feliz de bem com a vida_ que sempre usara e que sempre funcionava.

Pouco tempo se passou e já se encontravam em frente à fonte aguardando Shaka. Milo encostado displicente com o rosto voltado para trás, olhando uma parte do belíssimo monumento, e Mu olhando a sua volta com olhos atentos em busca de um sinal de seu companheiro.

"Ah... Chegaram!". Falou deixando um sorriso aparecer nos lábios.

Milo continuou com o rosto voltado para o monumento. Não queria ver o sorriso amoroso e muito menos ver a troca de beijos e carinhos. Estava sendo forte, mas pedir aquilo já era demais. Era pedir para vê-lo chorando novamente na frente de amigos.

"E ai Milo, o que deu para resolver fugir da night?". Shura se aproximou e, colocando sua mão sobre o ombro do amigo distraído, chamou sua atenção.

"Toca aqui Shu...". Elevou o punho em um costumeiro cumprimento que tinha com o amigo espanhol, batendo no punho do outro de mão cerrada. "Como Shaka te convenceu a largar a badalação, hein?". Sorriu vendo o cenho do espanhol se franzir. "Eu só estou cansado para balada hoje, e to morrendo de fome, ainda não comi nada depois do trabalho".

"Nem queria saber o que esse loiro cretino ameaçou fazer para que viéssemos". Fuzilou Shaka com os olhos e elevou um punho supostamente ameaçador. E o que recebeu em troca foi um sorriso sarcástico, não só de Shaka, mas de Mu também.

"Deba... cara, que maravilha te reencontrar!". Falou se erguendo e se aproximando do amigo estrangeiro.

"Pô grego, quantos meses a gente não se esbarra, hein?". O abraçou fortemente com pequenos tapinhas camaradas nas costas do outro.

"Uns três meses se não me engano, desde que voltamos das minhas pré-férias no teu país". Falou se afastando.

"Isso! Boas 'pré'-férias aquela".

"Oh meu deus! Esses dois quando se juntam...". Mu falou olhando para o céu implicando.

"Carneiro, se você tivesse viajado conosco, iria entender que aqueles dias foram taxados de inesquecíveis". Milo riu mais ao se lembrar, e num estalo, bateu as mãos já decidindo o que iriam comer.

Se voltando para Aldebaran que o olhava animado, logo sentenciou:

"Vamos comer em um '**podrão'**! É isso ai, em um '**podrão'**. Pena que aqui não tem o mesmo que tem lá no Brasil". Falou fazendo um pequeno bico.

"Um o quê?". Mu nunca tinha escutado aquela palavra, provavelmente era uma palavra brasileira.

"Um '**podrão'**, oras... Ah, é mesmo, esqueci que estou falando português...". Soltou uma risada que logo foi seguida por Aldebaran.

"E o que seria um '**po...'** um '**pod...'**, droga, o que seria isso?". Mu irritou-se ao tentar falar e não conseguir.

Milo após conseguir parar de rir da tentativa frustrada do amigo, e vendo que tanto Shaka e Shura se encontravam igualmente confusos, resolveu explicar e contar como fora a aventura através dos '**podrões'** do Rio de Janeiro.

"Mu... '**podrão'** lá no Brasil, pelo menos no Estado que fiquei, Rio de Janeiro, um local muito lindo por sinal, é o mesmo que nós chamamos aqui as barraquinhas de rua... Os **_roulottes_**". Viu o amigo alargar os olhos em entendimento e prosseguiu. "Lá, as barracas não são tão organizadas como temos aqui em alguns lugares, muitas das vezes você encontra pombos, passarinhos rondando em volta, gatos e cachorros de rua. Há pouca limpeza, mas mesmo assim fica gostoso demais. É o poder dos germes que melhora o sabor". Riu.

Mu simplesmente ao escutar aquilo balançou a cabeça como se assim pudesse afastar a imagem horrenda que se formara em sua mente.

"Milo, isso é nojento!". Comentou com uma carranca em desagrado.

"Depois fica reclamando que está passando mal e não sabe porque, só come porcaria em lugares duvidosos". Falou Shaka com a mão no rosto.

"Mas gente, é uma delicia, vocês não sabem o que perdem com essa frescura toda". Aldebaran falou rindo olhando para Mu e Shaka.

"Pois é... Olha... eu comi em alguns '**podrões'** de lá. Comi em uns que tem perto da '**Lapa'**, um bairro interessante que tem o contraste do _velho_ com o _novo_ em seus casarões. Sabiam que vários casarões de lá são tombados pelo patrimônio histórico da cidade? Bem... também comi em uns... '**qui**... **quiosques'**, que são mais limpinhos, nas praias de '**Copacabana, Ipanema, Flamengo'**, como esses lugares são pontos turísticos, parece que o governo de lá marca firme para que tenha organização e limpeza. Depois de tantos lugares para comer, o melhor foi mesmo na... na... Deba como é que se fala mesmo? Dá uma ajuda ai...".

"'**Ilha do Governador'**, Milo... Foi lá que você queria voltar sempre e se atracar com as comidas". Falou rindo e quase gargalhando ao se lembrar dos acontecimentos.

"Isso! Obrigado por rir da situação, Deba...". Dando um olhar de soslaio ao brasileiro, logo continuou... "Cara, nesse local tem uma praça, olha só a ironia da coisa... chama-se _Praça do Grego_, e lá tem o melhor hot-dog que já comi em minha vida, além, claro, dos hambúrgueres, os tais '**X-tudo, X-Eggs'**, e tudo isso em um mega '**podrão'**! É um _Super MC Lanches_ '**podrão**'. Tio Sam pode perder para eles se isso se espalhar". Riu da piadinha. "Sem brincadeira, eu sei que fui pedir um hot-dog, e pedi o maior. Nisso o Deba só tava rindo da minha cara, e quase teve uma crise ao me ver olhando praquele hot-dog, porque ele tinha uma lingüiça de trinta centímetros de comprimento... Trinta centímetros! Foi um momento que chamo de... 'Orgástico'". Parou de falar porque ao se lembrar, não conseguiu evitar rir de si mesmo.

"E bota orgástico naquilo". Aldebaran alfinetou.

Mu e Shaka estavam rindo discretamente e Shura apenas ria enquanto coçava a nuca vendo onde esse assunto ia parar.

"Tão orgástico... Para começar é muito difícil você segurar uma lingüiça daquele tamanho..." Sorriu malicioso e continuou, "Segundo, o cara caprichou nos acompanhamentos... Colocou _petit-pois_, passas, tomate, umas batatinhas, cenoura e beterraba raladas, ketchup, mostarda, e muita, mas muita maionese. Tem noção de como se é difícil colocar na boca uma lingüiça daquele tamanho e acabar se lambuzando todo com a bendita maionese que escapou pela boca?".

Todos naquela hora estavam rindo. O rosto de Milo exibia um sorriso. Estava se sentindo bem em se lembrar das suas _pré_-férias, mas, também, sentia-se bem por conseguir fazer seus amigos se distraírem e, assim, Milo, afastava suas tristezas momentaneamente.

Mu a muito custo parou de rir para fitar o amigo e lhe falou:

"Quer dizer que nosso grandioso grego se entalou com uma lingüiça monstruosa e ainda se sujou? Que vexame!". Alfinetou, rindo ainda mais.

"Eu juro que cheguei a pensar que o Deba tinha se livrado da lingüiça dele e que eu estava comendo... Aquilo é um absurdo de tão enorme! Fiquei extremamente satisfeito e com um baita sono depois daquilo. Como disse... Orgástico demais. Você come e vira pro lado e só pensa em dormir". Riu da piada com o amigo e se lembrou de alfinetar mais ainda. "Shu... tome cuidado com essa lingüiça...". Se afastou gargalhando, deixando para trás um espanhol sem graça e um brasileiro que lutava para esconder o sorriso.

Shaka notando que Milo caminhava dando a intenção de que deveriam ir a busca dos tais... '**podrões'** ou, como se chamavam em Paris, os **_roulottes_, **logo parou de rir e começou a puxar Mu. Shura e Aldebaran vinham atrás em um grande silêncio.

-

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas sobre certas coisas na fic...**

**- Roulottes /** podrão/, são barraquinhas de comidas nas ruas de Paris XD (_by Áries Sin_)

**- **Na Ilha do Governador tem a **Praça do Grego**, com o_ Super MC Lanches Podrão_ com um hot-dog de lingüiça de 30cm. Cara... Pra comer um hot-dog de lingüiça de 30 cm...Tu pena... Primeiro porque já é difícil de segurar, serio... Segurar 30 cm de lingüiça não é fácil... Segundo, acaba a maionese escapando, tu se lambuza... É uma coisa. E tem salsicha de 30cm também, essa é pior ainda para segurar (_by Blanxe_)

**- Place de la Concorde**, um local lindo por sinal e que em algumas ruas próxima tem os _roulottes. _Vou estar postando em meu Live Journal algumas fotos, passem por lá se estiverem curiosas. Esse é o endereço:( **_litha-chan. livejournal. com_** ). É só retirar os espaços

As capas desta fic estão com o link no meu perfil, no momento tenho apenas duas. Dêem uma olhadinha.

**Agradecimentos?**

Lógico que sim, afinal, tive mais do que uma mega-ajuda para compor certos detalhes da fic. Vamos lá:

A **Blanxe**, que se ela não tivesse comentado do podrão da Praça do Grego, eu nem teria inserido essa parte aqui. E sim, esse podrão existe, assim como os 30cm da lingüiça XD

A **Áries Sin** que da uma mega ajuda no quesito Paris, e locais e fotos. Abusei dela até quando a mesma foi viajar pra lá...rsrs

A **Isabella Lestranger** que da uma mega força sempre e ta torcendo para que Milo se de bem XD

A **Washu** que é outra torcedora, apesar de não adorar drama, mas quando se fala em Milo e Kamus... Ela ta lá firme e forte no apoio.

A **Mey Lyen**, que anda sumida, mas que quando aparece ta sempre me dando um colinho. Parabéns atrasado anjinha. Te gosto demais.

A minha maninha **Mudoh Belial**, que nesta madrugada betou este capítulo, na velocidade da luz, entre uma conversa e outra com moi, com um copo de coca-cola, outro de café e muitos surtos... Neezinha... valeu mesmo pela betagem simultânea, mas ele é anão de jardim (piada interna sobre outra fic)


End file.
